gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rat-Loader
The Bravado Rat Loader is a pickup truck in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The car appears to be a rat rod version of the Duneloader and features very strong design elements from the 1930s or 1940s, resembling the 1938 International Harvester D2 from the late 30s. The truck features a ramshackle flat bed covered with random trash, but can be given a standard bed at Los Santos Customs. The Rat Loader features crooked and bent front and rear license plates, a crooked front grille with missing and bent bars, and a bent hood. The stock Rat Loader has rusty "Smoothie" wheels wrapped in discolored offroad tires. The truck has no bumpers, front or rear, the license plates are instead mounted on the bars the bumpers would normally connect to. It also features a rusted and faded paint job. The Rat Loader has no reverse lights, turn signals or brake lights, as it has no tail light cluster. Most of the above damage can be repaired at Los Santos Customs, or, if desired, further damage can be added in the form of removing additional body panels. However, no matter what, the faded and rusted paint job remains. It can also be given hot rod style mods to make it resemble a rat rod pickup. Performance Although the Rat Loader comes with a V8 engine producing a fair amount of torque, its weight and very thin tires make it prone to wheelspin both off the line and on the way as well as giving it very poor braking. The old suspension and direction setup also cause it to have a very big turning circle causing massive understeer and making low-speed maneuverability quite the challenge. Overview Modifications In GTA V, the Rat Loader can be customized at Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage. Available modifications include : *Engine Bay (Stock Engine Bay, Chromed V8) *Exhaust (Stock Exhaust, Short Exhausts, Straight Exit Exhausts, Stinger Exhaust, Side Exit Exhaust) *Fenders (Stock Fenders, Remove Fenders, Cycle Fenders) *Grille (Stock Grille, Grille with Fixed Bars, Grille Bars Removed, Vintage Grille, Grille Cowl Removed) *Hood (Stock Hood, Remove Hood, Repaired Hood, Single Scoop With Hood, Single Scoop Without Hood, Triple Scoop With Hood, Triple Scoop Without Hood) *Truck Bed (Stock Truck Bed, Basic Truck Bed, Basic Truck Bed With Arches, Wooden Sided Truck Bed, Chopped Truck Bed) Gallery Locations *The Rat Loader is extremely rare, but tends to spawn in Sandy Shores, Grapeseed, and Grand Senora Desert. *Driving a Hotknife makes the Rat Loader spawn more frequently. *The Rat Loader will occasionally spawn in a lot one block north and one block west of Trevor's Trailer in Sandy Shores. *The Rat Loader will normally appear at a house in Grand Senora Desert behind the prison. If it does not appear you will have to repeat the process of going to the house and back. Trivia *When modified, the Rat Loader looks like the Hotknife from GTA San Andreas *It's one of the oldest cars in the game, along with the Duneloader, Z-Type and the Hotknife *It's the first Rat Rod vehicle in the series. *Even though this vehicle is a pickup truck, it is classed in-game as a Muscle Car. Cultural References Navigation }} de:Rat-Loader (V) es:Rat Loader Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vintage vehicles Category:Trucks